canadiancomicbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Canadian Indie Comic Books Wiki
Welcome to the Canadian Indie Comic Books Wiki Auroraman0.jpg|Auroraman|link=Auroraman Issue 0 PHL1a.jpg|The Pitiful Human Lizard|link=The Pitiful Human Lizard Issue 1 Aric0 4.png|Auric of the Great White North|link=Auric of the Great White North Issue 0 Hamadeus1.jpg|Spacepig Hamadeus|link=Spacepig Hamadeus Issue 1 GaelForce1.jpg|Gael Force|link=Gael Force Issue 1 Tocomixvol1.jpg|Toronto Comics|link=Toronto Comics Anthology Vol. 1 Leaf1.jpg|The Leaf|link=The Leaf Issue 1 Truepatriot1kickstarter.jpg|True Patriot|link=True Patriot Volume 1 North 1.jpg|NORTH|link=NORTH Issue 1 Evil1.jpg|EVIL|link=EVIL Issue 1 Canadiancorps1-Cover.jpg|Canadian Corps|Canadian Corps Issue 1 This site is a wiki to catalog all independently made comic books by Canadians! There is a boom right now of Canadian comic books so it is important to record this part of our culture for future generations. It is also an awesome way to discover new comics and heroes you might be interested in! Information on these comic books may be harder to find thus the goal of this wiki is to create one central location for information on all independent Canadian comic books. Get started with some popular comics in this slideshow or browse full categories in the column to the right. Follow us on Twitter for updates on the wiki! @cancomicswiki Wiki founded by Brendan Montgomery If you have any questions or concerns about this wiki email cancomicswiki {at} gmail.com Click here to donate to the wiki. If you find this wiki's content useful consider donating or sharing us on social media. All funds will be used to promote the wiki and expand its contents. All donations and spending are recorded on our donations page for transparency. Description and Scope Canadians have responded to the pop culture sensation of comic books by creating our own characters and stories for people to enjoy. Canadians have long been contributors to the mainstream comic book industry and are currently experiencing a boom of independently made comic books. By cataloging these comic books other creators may be inspired to create their own books and can avoid overlapping with existing creations. * To qualify for this wiki a physical comic book (or digital release with a traditional style but not a webcomic) must have been published by a Canadian creator (possibly with the assistance of non-Canadians) and be distributed in Canada (or part thereof). To qualify as Canadian the creator must be a permanent resident of Canada at the time of publication. * To be considered independent the book must be self-published by the creator or by a very small publisher (eventually larger Canadian publishers may be added) and the characetrs/story must be owned by the creator (no fan comics or publisher characters) * There are bio pages for the main Characters (or team of characters) of these comics as well as one page for every single issue or graphic novel published (variant covers included on main issue page). * A web comic section may be added in the future but for now this wiki will focus on print comic books and graphic novels (but does include print editions of web comics) * The comic book does not have to be about a super hero as this Wiki covers all independent Canadian comic books and graphic novels. * Zines are not currently covered by this wiki but may be added in the future. This is to keep the site focused for now while it grows as well as the limited print runs and vast number of zines. * Wiki administrators reserve final ruling on whether a book qualifies or not for inclusion * An Other Publication category has been added to catalog physical publications directly related to indie comic books including art books, colouring books, character bios, etc. Inclusion of these materials is at the wiki admin's discretion How to Navigate this Wiki For now the two main ways to navigate the wiki are the search bar and the Navigation tab called "Pages" * If you already know of the character or comic you are looking for then simply start typing the name in the white search bar at the top (part of the Fandom navigation bar). A list of pages in this wiki will appear that match the word being entered. Then click on the name you would like to read about. If the character is part of a team you may need to search for the team if the character doesn't have their own article. * If you want to browse our pages and discover something new then all our pages are listed in the Pages tab of our red and white navigation tabs beside our logo. Here you can click on a category to view all of our entries by popularity or alphabetical order. (some popular entries will appear in a drop down menu but click on the category name to view all pages) Currently our categories are Character (biography and publishing information on independent characters), Team '(same as Character but for a group of characters), '''Comic Book '(listing each individual comic book) '''Graphic Novel (listing each individual graphic novel), and Publisher (lists all comic book publishers in our wiki so you can browse a publishers catalog of books). * In the "On the Wiki" tab there is a button for a random page so you can quickly start exploring * Comic books published in a series will have links to subsequent issues in the series (in the red infobox on the right of the page) so you browse one after another in order. How to Contribute to this Wiki In order to help make this wiki the most complete information on independent Canadian comic books, we need your help! If you make comics or are an avid supporter of them then we need your knowledge! So here's how you can go about helping! * First make a Fandom account and login. You can do this by clicking the my account button at the top right of the page then register * Then you can click on the orange 'edit' button on any page to modify its content. * To modify an infobox on the right of each page you simply click on it then it will be selected and an icon appears on top of it. Click that icon then a list of available fields will appear and you can modify or add any info on the list. * To create a new page click the orange 'add new page' button beside the title of each page. Then enter the title of the page you wish to create. Then it is easiest to copy the code of an existing page in your desired category then modify the contents in order to keep formatting consistent. You can edit the code of a page by clicking the menu (looks like 3 horizontal bars) at the top right of the editor beside the cancel button then the 'source editor' option. * Make sure to add a category at the bottom of any newly created page so they can be easily discoverable by browsing the respective category * See Pages to be Created for pages that require information or are difficult to find information on which we would really appreciate you creating. Questions / Contact If you have any questions or concerns about this wiki you can contact the administrator at cancomicswiki {at} gmail.com Especially press coverage! We'd love to talk on your podcast or be interviewed! Latest activity Categories Category: Comic Book Category:Graphic Novel Category:Character Category:Team Category:Publisher Livres en Français Other Pages The Joe Shuster Awards Pages to be Created Category:Browse